jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spray gun
The spray gun is a weapon used by Daxter in his self-titled spin-off game. Used by Kridder Ridder to combat metal bugs, the weapon contains many attachments, similar to the Morph Gun. Both the weapon and the attachments are supplied by Taryn. History The spray gun was granted to Daxter by Taryn in the construction site, during the mission "Clean up the construction site". She would later provide Daxter with the pressure attachment, before entering the brewery in the mission "Explore the brewery and restore pressure to the taps". This attachment was initially designed to add more damage to the weapon, though due to Daxter's small mass, it could allow him to hover in the air. Taryn later provides the flamethrower attachment after exiting the tanker in the mission "Collect 30 gems from the tanker". Finally, Daxter received the ultrasonic attachment shortly after entering the second strip mine area for the "Smash the hives" mission. Characteristics The spray gun is a long, metallic weapon. It has a large muzzle on the end, with a can containing its ammunition on the end. Additionally, a backpack, called a spray pack, is provided, which is a large green canister containing a red valve and meter. Combat The spray gun fires a spray of green eco at enemies, causing them to choke before killing them. It is fired by holding down , as are all attachments; attachments can be changed using and . Though it has a large attack radius, and can be sprayed around Daxter to quickly damage multiple enemies, it uses up ammunition quickly, meaning the player has to refill often. When Daxter sprays the weapon over flames, it will increase damage drastically and burn flammable objects, as can be done automatically using the flamethrower attachment. Attachments Pressure boost attachment The pressure boost attachment allows Daxter to spray a downward mist, causing him to hover for a brief period. This allows Daxter to cross gaps, and is useful for acquiring many Precursor orbs. Daxter can hover for longer by picking up gas while hovering. The boost attachment can also hit enemies while Daxter is hovering. Similar to the basic weapon, when Daxter hovers and sprays the weapon over flames, his altitude can raise. Flamethrower attachment The flamethrower attachment functions as a lighter in front of the muzzle, which can create a burst of fire wherever desired. It drains ammunition more quickly, but can also kill all standard metal bugs easily (bar the metal slug and slasher), dealing drastically more damage. Additionally, it allows the player to hover much higher in the air. Ultrasonic attachment The ultrasonic attachment adds a glowing green tube to the top of the weapon. It is the most powerful attachment, which fires a blue sphere of explosive energy. This has a much wider radius of attack and can be used to hover, providing similar hovering altitude to the flamethrower. Its ammunition is powerful enough to kill all bugs instantly bar metal slug, metal klaw and slasher. Additionally, the attachment can be used to destroy walls. The attachment uses a lot of ammunition and has a rapid fire rate, although the ammunition used while firing does not mean it cannot be used if ammunition is nearly depleted, as some remains usable. Category:Weapons